


Here, Kitty Kitty Kitty

by wolf_fiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat, Gen, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_fiction/pseuds/wolf_fiction
Summary: That the one spell you wanted to practice didn't worl, was just your luck. Hopefully you're not stuck like this...





	Here, Kitty Kitty Kitty

Stiles and you were sitting on the floor of his bedroom, the spell book laying in front of you, a candle to either side of it.

The two of you were doing magic together for a while now. It started when you found out that your best friend was taking lessons from the vet and demanded to not be left out. It was hilarious, actually.

But Deaton had been out of town for a few weeks now, apparently there was a problematic witch or something a few states over and he was asked for help.

And the kids you still were inside, the two of you got bored relatively fast, so you decided to ‘borrow’ a spell book from the old man and practice some magic.

Right now you were trying to form a stone, into the shape of a cat. It was a harmless spell, the set up was surprisingly easy and you didn’t think anything could go wrong.

So you turned off all the lights, locked the door and started to chant the spell. You could feel the magic cursing through your body, leaving a tingly feeling behind. It was addicting, really.

You could smell the magic in the air, everything felt like it worked, but when you suddenly felt a heavy weight on your back, that definitely wasn’t there before and opened your eyes confused, the stone was still the same shape, but everything around you was really big.

Bewildered you looked next to you at Stiles, who was already watching you with big eyes. You wanted to asked him what was going on, but as you opened your mouth, only a timid ‘meow’ was heard.

Your eyes widened, as you tried to get a good look at yourself. You were crawling out of your clothes, that fell off of you when your body changed. Running in a circle, you were catching glimpses of orange fur and a long slender tail.

You were panicking, calling out for Stiles, but the meows that were filling the room only disturbed you more.

“Hey, Hey Y/N calm down, you’re fine!”, you heard your friend, before a hand wrapped itself around your tummy and you were lifted into the air.

You were wiggling, trying to get your feet – paws – on the ground again. But Stiles only shifted you in his grip, to hold you better, and stepped out of his room.

  


You saw as he took you out of his house and to his Jeep. Carefully your friend sat you onto the passenger seat before he climbed behind the wheel and started his death trap.

“Come on, Y/N, we’ll go to Derek’s. He’ll know how to turn you back”, he tried to sound calm, but you could hear the giggling, he tried to repress, clear as day.

The whole drive to Derek’s loft was the purest horror. You couldn’t remember that driving was so hard on your nerves. The way your seat shook and the loud sound of the machinery, let your little heart beat with double speed, while your claws were buried deep inside the cushion of the seat.

You wanted to cry, but you also didn’t want to let out any more of the annoying meows, that seemed to be the only sounds you were capable of doing now.

Besides the purring, that unconsciously started, when Stiles put a hand on your back, and let his thumb rub over your neck.

The look of surprise on his face was priceless, but shortly after an evil smirk replaced his expression. He was definitely going to use this information as blackmail.

  


When the Jeep finally came to a stop in front of the wolfs building, you were done. Completely done with the world. As Stiles tried to move you from your spot on the passenger seat, he needed to pry every single claw out of the cushion.

To say your best friend was annoyed was an understatement. He took you into his arms and climbed the steps to the loft.

You wriggled out of his embrace relative quickly and sat yourself on his shoulder, letting your claws dig into his skin.

  


Derek could hear Stiles complaining about the claws in his flesh, before he was even halfway up the stairs. He let out an annoyed sigh, when the heavy door slid open.

  


The werewolf only looked up when he couldn’t smell your scent but the one of a _cat._

“Stiles, why is there a cat sitting on your shoulder, and where is your shadow?” You let out a small hiss, when you heard that Derek called you Stiles shadow, you were so much more than that!

Jumping down from his shoulder, you lifted your head high and made your way inside the loft, following the scent of your boyfriend.

“Eh, so that’s actually a funny story”, you could hear the mole covered boy behind you.

  


The amazing smell, that you knew belonged to Isaac, led you into the small kitchen of the loft. The giant teen was leaning against the counter, when you came in. Confused he knelt down, to see you – the cat – up close.

Carefully he held his hand in front of your face, only for you to immediately search out his touch, involuntarily letting out loud purrs.

It took a second before Isaac’s eyes widened and he lifted you off the ground. Seriously what was it with people lifting you up? He buried his nose in the fur of your head and took a deep breath. “Y/N?” “Meow”

Standing up, he still held you in his arms and began his way into the living room.

“Stiles, why the fuck is my (boy/girl)friend a cat?”

“Uhh, you see, that is not my fault!” You let out an angry huff. “Not entirely my fault”, he corrected himself. “We were just trying to practice”

Your boyfriend plopped himself onto the couch and sat your small form onto his lap, starting to softly scratch you behind your ears. God that was heavenly.

“Well, fix it!”


End file.
